dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura Okita
Sakura Okita is one of the female protagonists of an as-of-yet named story, and is the guardian of Hakuoku Seimei, serving as his protector. Despite having the same name as Okita Souji, Sakura is not related to him, but greatly admires the Shinsengumi, so much so that she aspires to one day revive it into the modern era. She is also the wielder of the Demon Sword Murasame, also known as Murasame of the Insipid Poison. Appearance Sakura is a young teenage girl with blonde hair that tends to come off as a light color of pink, and light gray eyes. Her attire consists of a uniform that greatly resembles the ones worn by members of the Shinsengumi, though it lacks the insignia on the back. Underneath, she wears a white kimono that ends at her thighs, black hand guards that cover up to her knuckles and forearm, and black stockings with metal guards along the front. Around her waist is a black sash and white rope, acting as a makeshift belt for her swords. Around her neck is a black scarf, a gift from Hakuoku when she came into his family's care. Personality Sakura is considered to be the modern-day Samurai - she lives, breathes, and practices the arts of swordsmanship every day without fail, and has mastered several sword skills. One might say she is a prodigy on par with even Hakuoku in terms of swordsmanship alone, though she is very modest, claiming she is no master of the art. She is also very serious and stern, taking her job very seriously. Sakura is also very determined and strong-willed. Once she has made up her mind, there is no stopping her. She can often come across as very cold sometimes, but only to those she is unfamiliar with. In reality, however, this is a front for a nervous girl who is no good around other people. When she is alone with Hakuoku, her true personality is revealed. She is shy, nervous, and very insecure, and worries about the smallest things, such as being dressed horribly or that she has not shown her lord the proper respect or that she has failed him in some manner or another. However, Sakura is devoted to her lord and master, so much so that she took a pledge to protect him with her life, which she proclaimed shortly after Hakuoku's parents died. It is also heavily implied she has a heavy crush on Hakuoku as well, in that she sometimes refers to him as Haku-chan in rare moments, and becomes extremely flustered whenever someone teases her about his relationship with him. An odd thing about Sakura is her verbal mannerisms. While she is speaking with Hakuoku, she refers to herself with the 'ore' pronoun, though while talking about herself in some manner, she says "This Okita." History Abilities Trivia * As stated above, Sakura has no actual connection to Okita Souji, and has stated this multiple times when questioned. * Sakura is very knowledgable about the Meiji Restoration Period. According to Hakuoku, she used to lecture him about it every day, and because of this, he was able to memorize every major event that happened in that time period. * Sakura is one of the few people who Murasame is actually visibly terrified of. * Her appearance is based on Sakura Saber, otherwise known as the Heroic Spirit Okita Souji, from TYPE-MOON. Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy